KAEX Challenge: If it's what Allura wants, it's what I want
by Mertz
Summary: Poor Keith...trying to survive wedding plans.
Hello my fanfiction friends. Been a while I know. Miss Cheetoy put a challenge out on KAEX with the topic being, "If it's what Allura wants, it's what I want." I decided to give it a go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I make no claims to any WEP property, Voltron, Princess Allura or poor Keith Kogane's inability to tell Allura no.

One month. One month before he and Allura marry, before he can truly make her his. One month before their happily ever after. One month before all these damn wedding plans will stop driving him crazy. Keith Kogane pushes back from his desk, drops his head back against the headrest, and closes his eyes. He's fought in numerous battles, trained harder than any other cadet at the Academy, yet he's never known such exhaustion. Who the hell knew planning a wedding could be so damn tiring?

There's a knock on the door to his office. Keith opens his eyes and sits up in his chair. _No rest for the wicked._ The door opens and his fiancée walks in with a bright smile on her face and a data-pad in her hand. His exhaustion forgotten, Keith rises and meets her. Her arms wrap around him and Allura rises up to meet his kiss. One kiss…that's all it takes for Keith to forget everything else.

Pulling away from him, Allura holds up the data-pad, "Look what I found. It's not quite the color I wanted, but we're running out of time, so I might have to settle."

Keith looks down on the ugliest dress he's ever seen. Made of more fabric than one person should ever wear, it's head to toe flounces and ruffles going from the neck down. However, it's the color that really has him cringing. Lime green? Who the hell wears lime green? Swallowing down hard at the lump in his throat, he stares at the screen a minute more before asking, "What's this one for?"

"For the groom's dinner, silly."

He loves Allura. He really does. But the woman has the worst taste in clothing. Trying not to give his real thoughts away, Keith kisses her forehead then says, "I'm sure you'll be beautiful in it."

"But do you think I should get it?"

Dangerous ground. Keith uses the stock answer he's used since he proposed to Allura, "I want what you want."

"You're no help." Allura stares back down at the screen and contemplates aloud, "Maybe I should go ask Nanny's opinion."

Relief floods Keith. Nanny…thank God! She's the only one in the castle that can reign in Allura's disastrous fashion sense and manages to do it without hurting Allura's feelings. Nodding, Keith replies, "That's a good idea."

Allura pushes up on her toes to kiss him on the nose then rushes out of the room, "See you at dinner!"

The exhaustion returns. Returning to his desk chair, Keith flops his weight down in it. Maybe he can sleep a few minutes before dinner. His head hits the headrest and his eyes close. He takes a deep breath and releases it. His spine settles against the back of the chair as he starts to relax. The door to his office opens and Keith jumps, almost falling out of the chair.

Finding his first lieutenant in front of him, Keith growls, "What the fuck happened to knocking first?"

"And miss out on catching you sleeping on the job? Not in a million years!"

Keith would love to wipe that smug smile off of Lance's face. It would only take one well-placed punch. The ass wouldn't be smiling until the swelling went down. Settling into his chair, Keith asks, "What the hell do you want?"

"So, I passed Allura in the hallway. She wanted my opinion on the ugliest dress known to man."

Keith visibly shudders.

"I take it she showed it to you?"

"Sadly."

Lance flops in the chair in front of the desk, "What did you tell her?"

"That I want what she wants."

"Coward."

Keith rolls his eyes and picks up his data-pad, "I'm serious, Lance. If it's what Allura wants, it's what I want. Anything that makes her happy."

"Lucky for you, Nanny will talk her out of it."

"Thank God," Keith mumbles under his breath.

"I was coming by to let you know Sven called. He and Romelle will be here in time for dinner." A sly smile slips across his face, "I'm sure Romelle will help reign in Allura as well. Then again, you'll probably be stuck spending all of dinner going over all the plans…again."

When Keith fails to respond, Lance stands and heads for the door, "I'll leave you to your nap. See you at dinner."

"Asshole," Keith mutters as the door closes. Like he can nap now?

xxxxxxxxxx

As predicted, dinner becomes an insufferable affair of going over every single detail of the wedding for what feels like the thousandth time. The traitors he calls friends didn't help either. Sven and Lance spent the evening making faces and laughing at him when the women were otherwise occupied. About ready to throw his plate at Lance's latest expression of throwing up, Keith stops when Allura grabs his arm to get his attention, "Keith, look at the cake again. I'm still not sure if it should be a three tier or five tier?"

"Allura, you made this decision a week ago. The three tier is fine. There will be plenty of cake for everyone since Nanny will be serving sheet cakes."

"But the five tier is more elegant."

"And harder to get pictures with," Romelle says. She pulls the data-pad closer to her and points at the height, "It'll block your faces."

Keith could kiss Romelle. Allura turns away from him to go over the pros and cons of both cakes with Romelle. Just when he thought he was safe for a few minutes, Allura turns back to him with the color swaths of the bridal gowns, "I still want to go with the green, but Nanny thinks we should use the blue. She says it'll be more regal. Keith, which one do you want?"

Almost in sync, the men in the room say, "I want what you want."

As laughter bursts around them, Keith gives them a look that says they will all pay later. Allura's kiss to his cheek is the only thing that keeps him in his chair. He keeps repeating to himself, one month, which is four weeks, thirty days, or seven hundred and twenty hours. Then everything can go back to normal.

xxxxxxxxxx

Coming out of his bedroom that night, Keith tightens the strings to his pajama pants. God, what a day. He gives a mirthless laugh. Only twenty-nine more to go! All he wants is his pillow. If only he could sleep through the next month!

The door to his room opens and Keith finds Allura rushing in wearing only a thin robe. She hits the locks then stops to stare at him. Given that he wasn't expecting company, Keith isn't wearing a shirt. As her eyes rove over his bare, muscular chest, Keith asks, "Did you need something, sweetheart?"

It takes a minute, but Allura manages to pull her eyes back up to meet his, "Yes. There's one more thing we need to go over for the wedding."

Resisting the urge to groan, Keith asks, "What is it?"

"I wanted your approval of the wedding night ensemble."

"Wha-"

Keith stops mid-sentence and his jaw drops when Allura opens the robe and lets it drop from her body. Wearing a white, sheer net and lace babydoll with a sheer white G-string that hides nothing from him, Keith feels his mind go numb and his body go straight to attention. Allura strikes a pose by pushing out her hip, arching her back and raising her arms above her head, pulling her long hair up, "What do you think?"

Swallowing back against his dry mouth, Keith manages to mumble, "I want…what…you want?"

Allura's arms drop and she saunters forward, "And if I want my wedding night now?"

His mind re-engages and Keith gives her the only true smile he's felt for days, "Allura, I love you. Anything that makes you happy." He grabs her and pulls her body tight against his. Before sealing their lips and their happily ever after, he says, "I will always want what you want."


End file.
